


Firsts and Real Firsts

by Zerotaste



Series: Sex Work and Honey Traps [1]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: April (A3!), December (A3!), First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24636040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerotaste/pseuds/Zerotaste
Summary: “Saw a movie.” The boys eyes then glaze over slightly as though he’s remembering something before his smile brightens. “And, I kissed her finally.”A tool, a weapon in his arsenal that he can use on missions, that’s all kisses are to December. Nothing in his experience remotely resembles what the boy describes.
Relationships: Mikage Hisoka/Utsuki Chikage
Series: Sex Work and Honey Traps [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879030
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Firsts and Real Firsts

**Author's Note:**

> Just a warning that the opening segment does feature a predatory older man coming onto a mid-teens December.

“They’ve really upped the quality of service haven’t they?” Eyes narrowing slightly he watches the man wander through the staff only doors as though he owns the place.

Technically he only owns 9% of the place. December isn’t supposed to know that, nor is he even supposed to know he’s allowed back here. That makes it easy, following along, shy and slightly confused as he makes sure this expensive looking man carrying a champagne glass doesn’t touch anything he shouldn’t.

“I’m new so I don’t really know.” He keeps his voice meek, small. It’s his job to carry trays of canapés and drinks around, and to bring guests meals during sit down events, not to know anything about the way the business is run. He’s just a teenager working his first job, trying to save up money to buy a shitty first car.

“I assure you, last time I popped in to see how things were doing none of the staff were remotely of your calibre.” The corridor they’re entering has very patchy security camera coverage. Something that will surely work in his benefit, eyeing the glass in his hand he’s amazed the guy could be so stupid as to walk right into a situation like this. A lot of targets are stupid though, since he’s been trusted to go undercover he’s found that more and more true. No one ever thinks to be suspicious of a small framed 16 year old who looks like he’s barely 14.

“I’m nothing really.” He puts himself down, he seems to like him being shy and insecure. The more he can lull this man into a false sense of security the easier he’ll be able to take his access card.

“Oh I ensure you, you’re really quite something.” Turning to face him the fact they’re in a blind spot for the camera’s is very present on December’s mind. “You know, I have other businesses and someone like yourself could earn a lot more money there than you are here.”

He lets himself be backed against the wall, fakes a shiver as the man’s finger tilts his chin up so that he meets his eyes. He mentally updates his plan given where the situation seems to be leading and thanks to it, he knows he’ll be able to secure what he needs without having to incapacitate the man. A hopeful innocence plays on his features as a business card is slipped into his apron pocket.

“Thank you, I’ll look into it.” Voice shaking slighting with faked nerves, he dips his eyes downwards. Nothing in the front pockets of his pants and while walking behind him he’d confirmed nothing to be in the back either. He needs to get his hands inside his jacket.

“Smart kid.” As he leans down, December lets his lips fall upon his own.

During planning this hadn’t been an option they’d even considered. In his own pocket remains a small quantity of powder in a dissolvable packet that had been intended to end up in a drink. It turns out that it’s far less messy doing things this way and while he’s never been kissed before, it’s not like his lack of experience detracts from the identity he’s taken.

It’s too easy. Tipsy on expensive alcohol and apparently feeling no fear knowing that he’s out of sight of the cameras, all of his guards are lowered. Sliding his hand into the inner pocket of his jacket and removing the access card could have been done by a complete beginner. If only all his acquisition objectives were this simple. He doesn’t even have to deal with hiding a passed out body.

“Good boy.” A slimy smile creeps over the man’s face as he pulls back from the kiss. “I’ll be looking forward to your call. I should get back out there, people will be wondering where I’ve gotten to.”

Watching him walk so confidently away, December wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. Turning in the opposite direction he makes his way down the corridor to the deliveries area out the back of the kitchen. Kisses are useful, a weapon he’ll have to add to his arsenal.

\-----

“I’m really just here cause my Dad says it builds character.” The boys laughs, way too free and happy for December to even be able to relate to. “It feels pretty cool though, getting my own pay and all that.”

Climbing to the top of the step ladder the boy checks the expiry date on the products already on the shelf.

“Yeah my Mum was the same _‘get a job and learn some responsibility’_ ” He puts on a high pitched voice before laughing. “for real though, I’d rather be bumming around the city or something.”

Get the trust of this kid enough that he’ll invite him over to his house. That’s the plan and so far it’s pretty easy. He’s out going and extroverted, too trusting to anyone who’ll treat him as someone normal rather than the son of a multi-millionaire. Granted the mission is a little annoying because December’s having to act extroverted and cheerful himself but gaining the trust of a pretty regular teenager is a piece of cake. For all the security on the place he lives, he’s remarkably unguarded himself.

“Wanna do that after we get off? I told Dad I was finishing later today so I could hang out with the girl I was telling you about last week but she has to babysit her sister.” He would rather get back to his current home as soon as possible and lay himself across both August and April’s laps to sleep but as far as the mission objective goes, this is a good chance to strengthen their bond.

“Yeah okay.” He knows he’s going to be hearing endlessly about this girl he’s infatuated with and December will just nod and laugh and pretend he remotely relates to what he’s saying. He wishes he hadn’t been the one chosen to go undercover for this mission, the person he’s pretending to be is exhausting. Sadly with his shorter stature and younger features compared to April, he got landed with it. August was off the table from the start.

Being let more and more into the boys life, he constantly feels like he’s being thrown into the deep end. His training had prepared him to risk his life on missions, taught him how to fight and how to keep his mouth shut even through torture and interrogation. It had never taught him how to be normal and despite August’s best efforts to give them something resembling a normal life during their downtime, nothing he’s ever experienced touches on this. It’s still exhausting, it’s bothersome and he would still trade with April right now if he could but it’s eye opening. People actually get to live with like this? Kids get to be concerned with nothing but their grades and the person they like and how unfair it is that they got in trouble for being home late the night before. None of it resembles his own experiences remotely.

Watching his ‘friend’ throw a fry in the direction of a group of birds and laughing as they fight over it something in the background catches his eye. A pile of blankets under a tree, no one in them currently but clearly they’re someone’s home. That would have been his other option, if he’d even lived to this age. At no point in his life, not before he’d taken the name December and certainly not after, did he have a chance of living like he’s currently pretending to.

“I had another date with her, I told you, yeah?” Munching on a bundle of fries he pauses to chew before continuing. “That’s why I got in trouble for being late last night.”

“Was it good? What’d you do?” He acts eager to hear his story.

“Saw a movie.” The boys eyes then glaze over slightly, as though he’s remembering something as his smile brightens. “And, I kissed her finally.”

A tool, a weapon in his arsenal that he can use as a distraction. That’s all kisses are to him but instead he acts surprised, leaning in and eyebrows raising.

“What was it like?” He nudges him.

“Wet.” Then he laughs. Picking up a chip and tapping it against his lips he doesn’t stop smiling as he appears to reminisce. If that girl were also an agent, she’d have no trouble at all getting her way into his near fortress of a family home. Their son is definitely a weak point and December doubts The Organisation will be the only people to exploit that should his family retain their wealth following the coming events. “Not in a bad way. My heart went really fast and then everything felt warm and happy and it took my breath away. I know it sounds lame but it was awesome. She used tongue, I think she’s done it before.”

None of his own kisses have felt remotely like the experience he’s being told of.

“Was it your first?”

“Yeah.” Fry making it into his mouth he chews a couple of times. “Have you ever kissed anyone?”

He shakes his head. Even if he weren’t lying about who he is, if a kiss to him is a thrilling experience like that then perhaps December’s kisses wouldn’t even count in his mind.

“You gotta do it,” He encourages, sounding suddenly as if he’s oh so wise. “When you get a girl you really like and it happens you’ll know what I’m talking about.”

“Whatever you say.”

Making his way back to where they’re calling home for the moment, he runs over what had been said today. Nothing useful but he is trusted. Perhaps the next time they hang out he’ll be invited over, or at least if he can orchestrate a situation where that would be the most convenient option, he doesn’t believe he’ll be turned down. After all while he never got to experience ‘normal’ himself, he’s pretty sure gossiping about your first kiss like that is something more reserved for close friends. He probably would have tried to seem cooler and more experienced if he didn’t think he could trust him.

The first kiss conversation plays back through his mind. Everything about it had sounded so foreign to him. Despite the number of missions where he’s used his lips as a distraction growing, he’s never felt warmth, nor his breath being taken away. _‘When you get a girl you really like and it happens you’ll know what I’m talking about.’_ He’s kissed girls, he’s kissed guys, his age and older than him and he has no idea what it is he was talking about. Perhaps the ability to enjoy kissing was trained out of him at some point. He doesn’t feel jealous of others for getting to live more normal lives, he wouldn’t trade his for theirs if it meant giving up August and April but he just can’t understand them. They live in two different worlds.

Maybe to that boy kissing feels like what he feels like when he first puts a marshmallow between his lips after hours of none. The sweetness fills him with happiness and energy unlike anything else. Probably not though. There’d been something more to it, his expression and his tone had hinted at the moment being significant, life changing. Maybe, just a tiny bit, December wishes he could at least understand.

The door stands before him before he knows it, his feet carrying him back reliably as his thoughts swam, thinking things he probably shouldn’t think too deeply about. Reaching into his pocket and producing a key he slides it into the lock.

“’m back.” Not trying to suppress a yawn, he’s relieved to be able to be himself again within the confines of these walls

“Oh it’s you.” Rude. April’s voice carries across the room, hair slightly wet December figures he must have showered recetly. “August’s out grabbing something for dinner.”

“…And dessert?” He asks, shrugging off the back pack he’s wearing and kicking his shoes off. The room does have a basic kitchen but he’s relieved that given the sensitive fire alarm system here, August is currently banned from cooking

“Unfortunately probably that too.”

April is as prickly as ever, just like he’s always been. He wonders to himself if April felt anything during his first kiss, he was probably much like December himself, locking lips with a target for gain. They may fight and pick at each other and be very different in the most basic of ways but there’s a bond between them due to what they’ve been through and how they live. December can’t relate to normal people around his age but April wouldn’t be able to either. Despite their differences though, he can understand and relate to April, in a way he may never find with someone else.

Watching April stand up and make his way across the room an idea jumps into his head. It seems stupid, really stupid but April does give him a bizarre sense of warmth and comfort even when he’s being grumpy or weird. Perhaps he’d be able to understand more if it was with April.

“April.” Getting his attention he closes the gap between them. He has no apprehension about the physical aspect of what he’s about to do but there’s something tight in his chest that tells him already that this isn’t going to be like it usually is.

He has to stand on his toes and pull April’s head down to capture his lips. It’s brief despite his efforts to deepen it, far softer than he’s used to and definitely different. There’s confusion on April’s face as he pulls back and puts his hands on Decembers shoulders to force him flat on his feet again.

“What do you think you’re doing?” He sounds a little mad and just as confused as he looks.

December doesn’t give an answer, April will survive even if he never gives an explanation. Dodging around him, he can feel his heart fluttering and a warmth slowly spreading through his chest. Bringing his fingers to his lips he finds a small smile playing over them. It isn’t exactly like what the kid had described to him but he feels strangely happy inside, there are feelings a kiss has never prompted before. Perhaps it really is different when it’s with someone you care about.

**Author's Note:**

> Took a quick little break from writing the last chapter of my banita to get this idea into fic format. I’ve shared this idea with a couple of people and knew it would only take a couple of hours to write out as a fic so I figured I may as well bang it out.


End file.
